The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for engaging tissue and/or closing openings through tissue, and more particularly to devices for closing a puncture in a blood vessel or other body lumen formed during a diagnostic or therapeutic procedure, and to methods for making and using such devices.
Catheterization and interventional procedures, such as angioplasty or stenting, generally are performed by inserting a hollow needle through a patient""s skin and intervening tissue into the vascular system. A guide wire may then be passed through the needle lumen into the patient""s blood vessel accessed by the needle. The needle may be removed, and an introducer sheath may be advanced over the guide wire into the vessel, e.g., in conjunction with or subsequent to a dilator. A catheter or other device may then be advanced through a lumen of the introducer sheath and over the guide wire into a position for performing a medical procedure. Thus, the introducer sheath may facilitate introducing various devices into the vessel, while minimizing trauma to the vessel wall and/or minimizing blood loss during a procedure.
Upon completing the procedure, the devices and introducer sheath may be removed, leaving a puncture site in the vessel wall. External pressure may be applied to the puncture site until clotting and wound sealing occur. This procedure, however, may be time consuming and expensive, requiring as much as an hour of a physician""s or nurse""s time. It is also uncomfortable for the patient, and requires that the patient remain immobilized in the operating room, catheter lab, or holding area. In addition, a risk of hematoma exists from bleeding before hemostasis occurs.
Various apparatus have been suggested for percutaneously sealing a vascular puncture by occluding the puncture site. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,302 and 5,222,974, issued to Kensey et al., describe the use of a biodegradable plug that may be delivered through an introducer sheath into a puncture site. When deployed, the plug may seal the vessel and provide hemostasis. Such devices, however, may be difficult to position properly with respect to the vessel, which may be particularly significant since it is generally undesirable to expose the plug material, e.g., collagen, within the bloodstream, where it may float downstream and risk causing an embolism.
Another technique has been suggested that involves percutaneously suturing the puncture site, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,184, issued to Hathaway et al. Percutaneous suturing devices, however, may require significant skill by the user, and may be mechanically complex and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,354, issued to Tovey et al., discloses a surgical fastener including an annular base having legs that, in a relaxed state, extend in a direction substantially perpendicular to a plane defined by the base and slightly inwards toward one another. During use, the fastener is fit around the outside of a cannula, thereby deflecting the legs outward. The cannula is placed in an incision, and the fastener is slid along the cannula until the legs pierce into skin tissue. When the cannula is withdrawn, the legs move towards one another back to the relaxed state to close the incision.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,921 and 5,026,390, issued to Brown, disclose staples that may be used to close a wound or incision. In one embodiment, an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shaped staple is disclosed that includes barbs that may be engaged into tissue on either side of the wound. In another embodiment, a ring-shaped staple is disclosed that includes barbs that project from the ring. Sides of the ring may be squeezed to separate the barbs further, and the barbs may be engaged into tissue on either side of a wound. The sides may then be released, causing the barbs to return closer together, and thereby pulling the tissue closed over the wound. These staples, however, have a large cross-sectional profile and therefore may not be easy to deliver through a percutaneous site to close an opening in a vessel wall.
Accordingly, devices for engaging tissue, e.g., to close a vascular puncture site, would be considered useful.
The present invention is directed to devices and methods for engaging tissue, e.g., to connect tissue segments together or to close and/or seal openings through tissue, such as in a wall of a body lumen. More particularly, the present invention is directed to vascular closure devices or clips for closing a puncture in a wall of a blood vessel formed during a diagnostic or therapeutic procedure, and to methods for making and using such devices.
In one aspect of the present invention, a device for engaging tissue includes a generally annular-shaped body defining a plane and disposed about a central axis extending substantially normal to the plane. The body may be movable from a substantially planar configuration lying generally in the plane towards a transverse configuration extending out of the plane. The body may also include a plurality of looped elements including alternating first and second curved regions that define an inner and outer periphery of the body, respectively, in the planar configuration. A plurality of tines or other tissue-engaging elements may extend from the first curved regions, and may be oriented towards the central axis in the planar configuration, and substantially parallel to the central axis in the transverse configuration. The device may be biased towards the planar configuration, e.g., to bias the tines towards the central axis.
The looped elements of the device may generally define an endless zigzag pattern, e.g., a sinusoidal pattern, extending about the central axis. The looped elements may facilitating deforming the device between the planar and transverse configurations, e.g., by distributing stresses through the device and minimizing localized stresses in the curved regions. In addition, the looped elements may be expandable between expanded and compressed states for increasing and reducing a periphery of the body in the transverse orientation, respectively. The looped elements may be biased towards one of the compressed and expanded states.
Adjacent tines of the device may have a first curved region disposed between them. The first curved region between adjacent tines may include a substantially blunt element extending towards the central axis. The blunt element may have a length shorter than lengths of the adjacent tines.
In addition or alternatively, the tines of the device may include first and second primary tines, having a first length and a second length, respectively, which may be the same as or different than one another. The first and second primary tines may be disposed on opposing first curved regions, and may be oriented substantially towards each other in the planar configuration. In the planar configuration, the first and second primary tines may at least partially overlap. The tines may also include one or more secondary tines having a length substantially shorter than the first and second lengths of the primary tines. The secondary tines may be disposed on either side of the first and second primary tines.
In another aspect of the present invention, a device for engaging tissue includes a generally annular-shaped body defining a plane and disposed about a central axis extending substantially normal to the plane. The body may be movable from a substantially planar configuration lying generally in the plane towards a transverse configuration extending out of the plane. A first primary tine, having a first length, may extend from the body towards the central axis in the planar configuration, and may be deflectable out of the plane when the body is moved towards the transverse configuration. A second primary tine, having a second length, may extend from the body towards the first tine when the body is in the planar configuration, and may be deflectable out of the plane when the body is moved towards the transverse configuration. The lengths of the first and second primary tines may cause the primary tines to at least partially overlap in the planar configuration. The body may be biased towards the planar configuration to bias the tines generally towards the central axis.
The device may include a set of secondary tines having a length shorter than the first and second lengths. The secondary tines may extend from the body towards the central axis in the planar configuration, and may be deflectable out of the plane when the body is moved towards the transverse configuration. In an exemplary embodiment, a secondary tine may be disposed on either side of the first primary tine, and a secondary tine may be disposed on either side of the second primary tine.
Optionally, adjacent tines may have a first curved region disposed between them. The first curved region between adjacent tines may include a substantially blunt element extending towards the central axis. The blunt element may have a length shorter than lengths of the adjacent tines.
Also, the device may include a plurality of looped elements disposed around a periphery of the body. The looped elements may generally define an endless zigzag pattern extending about the central axis. The first primary tine and the second primary tine may extend from looped elements disposed opposite one another. The looped elements may be expandable between expanded and compressed states for increasing and reducing a periphery of the body in the transverse orientation, respectively. The looped elements may be biased towards one of the compressed and expanded states.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for manufacturing a clip from an elastic material, such as a sheet of superelastic alloy, e.g., a nickel-titanium alloy (xe2x80x9cNitinolxe2x80x9d). The components of the clip, e.g., a generally-annular body, optionally including looped elements, and/or tines, may be formed by removing portions from the sheet. The portions may be removed, e.g., by laser cutting, chemical etching, photo chemical etching, stamping, electrical discharge machining, and the like. The clip may be polished using one or more processes, such as electro-polishing, chemical etching, tumbling, sandblasting, sanding, and the like, and/or heat-treated to provide a desired finish and/or desired mechanical properties. Optionally, the body and tines may be coated with a therapeutic agent, e.g., a peptide coating and/or one or more clotting factors.
In addition or alternatively, the clip may be disposed in a planar configuration, e.g., upon forming the clip from the sheet, and heat treated to form a clip biased to the planar configuration. For example, the clip may be formed from a shape memory material, e.g., Nitinol, that may substantially recover the planar configuration when heated to a first predetermined temperature corresponding to an austenitic state, e.g., a temperature close to body temperature. The clip may be cooled to a second predetermined temperature corresponding to a martensitic state, e.g., a temperature at or below ambient temperature, and malleably manipulated.
For example, the clip formed from the sheet may be deformed to a transverse configuration, such as that described above, e.g., by loading the clip onto a mandrel or directly onto a delivery device. If the clip includes looped elements formed from the body, the looped elements may be biased upon heat treatment towards an expanded state, but may be malleably deformed to a compressed state upon cooling, e.g., to facilitate loading onto the delivery device. Alternatively, the clip may be formed from a superelastic material, e.g., Nitinol, such that the clip may be resiliently deformed to the transverse configuration and/or compressed state, yet may automatically attempt to resume its planar configuration and/or expanded state upon release from external forces.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method for closing an opening in a wall of a body lumen is provided. The distal end of an elongate member may be advanced through an opening in a patient""s skin, along a passage through tissue, and into the body lumen. A distal portion of an obturator may be positioned distally beyond the distal end of the elongate member along the passage within the body lumen. One or more expandable elements on the distal portion of the obturator may be expanded transversely. The obturator may be withdrawn from the passage until the expandable elements contact the wall of the body lumen, thereby providing a tactile indication of a location of the wall of the body lumen between the elongate member and the plurality of expandable elements of the obturator.
A clip may be advanced into the passage over the elongate member until tines of the clip penetrate the wall of the body lumen, the tines and the expandable elements on the obturator being angularly offset from one another such that the tines penetrate the wall at locations between the expandable elements. The obturator may be collapsed, and the elongate member and/or obturator may be withdrawn from the body lumen and passage, leaving the clip to substantially close the opening in the wall of the body lumen. When the elongate member is withdrawn, the tines may automatically at least partially move towards a planar configuration to substantially close the opening.
The tines of the clip may include primary tines and secondary tines. Here, advancing the clip may include puncturing the wall of the body lumen with the primary tines until tips of the primary tines enter the body lumen, and puncturing the wall of the body lumen with the secondary tines. The primary tines and the secondary tines may puncture the walls without contacting the expandable elements of the obturator.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.